Von Erinnerungen, Briefen und der letzten Chance
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: COMPLET! Severus Snape trifft noch ein letztes mal auf Remus Lupin, bevor der die Schule verlässt. Können alte Erinnerungen und ein Brief nach all den Jahren endlich sein Herz ereichen? SeverusReums slash
1. Kapitel eins

~Von Erinnerung, Briefen und der letzten Chance~ ##### by Toyo Malloy ####  
  
Szene eins  
  
"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!! Das mir das nicht noch einmal passiert Finch-Fletchley. Von einem Drittklässler kann man schon ein bestimmtes Benehmen erwarten!" Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin wirbelte herum und fegte den Gang entlang ohne Justin Finch- Fletchley auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, oder ihm eine weitere Sekunde seiner Zeit zu opfern.  
  
Severus war schlecht gelaunt. Das Schicksal schien mal wieder komplett gegen ihn zu sein. Zuerst hatte Dumbledore, Lupin als Lehrer eingestellt, dann hatte er auch noch zwangsweise Zeit mit ihm verbringen müssen, zu all dem ging ihm Potter und seine Truppe Weasley und Granger auf die Nerven, dann hatte sich auch noch dieser Taugenichts Black eingemischt und zu guter letzt war ihm auch noch der Orden der Merlin erster Klasse durch die Lappen gegangen. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte war dieses Jahr das schlimmste gewesen seit seinem aller ersten Jahr als Lehrer an dieser Schule, als ihm noch die Schüler auf der Nase rumtanzten... Aber das kam dem doch recht nahe!  
  
Jetzt, da Severus über die Sache nachdachte, kam ihm selbst sein Handeln übertrieben vor. Ok, Finch-Fletchley war durch die Gänge gerannt und hatte ihn leicht angerempelt, aber ihm deshalb gleich Punkte abzuziehen war vielleicht doch etwas hart gewesen. Wenigstens hatte sein erschrockenes Gesicht seine Laune etwas verbessert.  
  
Severus bog um die letzte Ecke und Blickte in den Gang von Lupins Büro. Gerade noch sah er wie Harry Potter aus dem Büro kam und den Gang entlang in Richtung der Großen Halle lief. Potter immer wieder Potter. Warum konnte dieser Jung nicht auf eine andere Schule gehen. Manchmal fand selbst Severus seine Abneigung gegen Potter schon etwas zu ausgeflippt. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass Potter ständig die Regeln der Schule brach, überall den Helden spielte, sich nie eine Zutat zu einem Trank merken konnte obwohl er sie in seinem Unterricht schon x-mal gehört hatte, sich nie richtig die Haare kämmte und nun halt mal Potter mit Nachnamen hieß, war er eigentlich fast erträglich ...  
  
Severus wischt alle Gedanken an Harry Potter, die Tausend Nägeln zu seinem Sarg aus seinen Gedanken und klopfte an Lupins Bürotür. Einen Moment später hörte er Remus Lupins Stimme:  
  
"Ja bitte ..."  
  
####  
  
Szene zwei  
  
Severus öffnete langsam die Tür zu Lupins Büro. Bevor er hinein trat atmete er noch einmal tief ein. Sein Blick fiel als erstes auf den großen Koffer, den Lupin immer noch packte. Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Bücher, auf denen ganz oben der leere Grindelo- Kasten thronte. Lupin drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Ah, Severus du bist es." Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Severus konnte sich nicht erklären warum Lupin ihn immer noch beim Vornamen rief. Manchmal war es ihm egal, doch dann kamen diese Momente in denen seine Vorname, gesprochen aus Lupins Mund, sich anfühlte wie ein Stich ins Herz, von er glaubte es sicher in Stein gepackt zu haben.  
  
"Ja ..." Severus kam sich blöd vor nicht anderes als ein kleinlautes Wort über die Lippen gebracht zu haben. Schließlich hatte er doch erreicht was er wollte. Remus musste die Schule verlassen. Deshalb hatte er Remus' Geheimnis am Tisch der Slytherins ausgeplaudert, wissend, dass sie es überall weitererzählen würden. Jetzt da er es gemacht hatte tat es ihm direkt leid. Er wusste wie viel Spaß Remus das Lehren bereitet hatte. Aber warum sollte es ihn stören, dass Remus sauer auf ihn sein konnte?  
  
"Was ist los Severus? Ich glaube du bist kaum hier um mir beim packen zu helfen." In Remus' Worten halte der Sarkasmus. Severus wand sich einen Moment ab, als hätte man ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen.  
  
"Nein, wohl kaum." Antwortete Severus, nachdem er sich wieder sicher war nicht stotternd zu sprechen. " Im Gegenteil. Ich nur gekommen um dir ein Adresse zu geben."  
  
"Zu liebenswert, aber ich habe schon eine Wohnung!" Remus' Stimme war aggressiv, aber Severus wusste das er nicht das Recht hatte sich darüber zu ärgern.  
  
"Red keinen Unsinn Lupin." Sagte Severus streng. "Das hier ist die Adresse eines Kollegen in London der sich spezialisiert hat auf Tränke für Verwandlungen. Er wird dir den Wolfsbann-Trank brauen können." Severus reichte Remus das Stück Pergament an dem er sich festgehalten hatte. Remus sah in Severus Gesicht und nicht auf das Papier das er ihm entgegenhielt. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden merklich sanfter. In seinem Blick lag etwas geheimnisvolles, etwas das er sehr gut kannte und dessen Erinnerung ihn traurig machte.  
  
#######  
  
Szene drei  
  
#Anfang des Flashbacks# Severus konnte kaum glauben. Strafarbeit. Und das auch noch bei Lackey dieser Arethmantik- Hexe. Sie war bekannt für ihre Strafen nach Muggle-Art und Severus hasste diese Arbeiten. Wie es dazu gekommen war..?  
  
Er hatte sich mit Crabbe und Goyle gestritten. Manchmal verstand er es einfach nicht wie Lucius sich mit solchen Idioten umgeben konnte. Er kam mit Lucius sehr gut aus. Sie waren für Slytherin Gepflogenheiten etwas mehr als Freunde. Sie waren weit hinaus über den oberflächlichen Kram. Sie unterhielten sich tiefsinnig, sprachen über Probleme und halfen einander. Sie waren selbst für Griffindorische Verhältnisse gute Freunde. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund warum er sich über Goyle und Crabbe ärgerte. Er fand sie entsprachen nicht ihrem Niveau.  
  
Der kleine Ärger war dieser Lackey nicht entgangen. Und sie kam natürlich gerade um die Ecke als Severus diese beiden großen Affen mit 'Petrificus Totalus' auf die Matte schickte. Nachsitzen war die Folge gewesen.  
  
Jetzt saß Severus im Arethmantik- Klassenraum und wartet auf seine Bestrafung. Er hasste es zu warten und das machte seine Laune nicht gerade besser! In dem Klassenraum stand nirgendwo eine Uhr, aber seine innere Uhr sagte ihm, dass er schon mindestens 10 Minuten wartete. Da hörte er plötzlich das Geräusch einer Tür hinter ihm.  
  
Doch es war nicht das Gesicht des Professors in das er blickte. Durch die Tür drückte sich der schlanke, schmächtige in einen etwas verschlissenen Umhang gekleidete Gestalt, die Severus als Remus J. Lupin erkannte. Der Junge schien abgehetzt zu sein. Sein Blick entspannte sich merklich als er außer Severus im Klassenzimmer niemanden erblickte.  
  
"Hallo. Noch niemand da?" Remus setzte sich an den Tisch neben Severus. Ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Severus starrte Remus entgeistert an. Hier saß er Severus Snape, Musterbeispiel eines Slytherin- Schülers und wurde freundlich gegrüßt von einem Griffindor bekannt als Freund des Griffindor- Prinzen James Potter. Saß er hier im falschen Film?  
  
"Wie sieht's denn aus ..." antwortete Severus barsch. Als er aber dann geknickten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers sah, bedauerte er seine Worte. "Ich sitze hier schon seit einiger Zeit und von dieser zerstreuten Hexe ist noch nicht zu sehen. Wenn wir Glück haben hat sie uns vergessen." Severus grinste. Sekunden später grinsten sich beiden hämisch an. Es fuhr Severus eiskalt über den Rücken. Diese Freundliche Atmosphäre war direkt unheimlich. Manchmal glaubte er Lucius hatte recht zu sagen er wäre zu weich.  
  
Severus Augen wanderten von Remus kastanienbraunen Strähnen, zu den hell braungrauen Augen und den geschwungen Lippen, von den gut gebauten Schultern zu der schmalen Hüfte, wieder zurück und schließlich bis hin zu Remus' schlanken Händen mit den langen Fingern, mit denen er fast schon zart seinen Zauberstab festhielt. Severus schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf.  
  
Da er sich jetzt schon in dieser gruselig freundlichen, hausübergreifend gelösten Atmosphäre befand, fand er die Stille zwischen ihnen etwas unangenehm.  
  
"Und was bringt dich hier hin. Griffindors hängen normalerweise nicht um diese Uhrzeit in Klassenräumen rum und warten auf ihre Bestrafung. Obwohl bei Potters kleinen Truppen ist das wohl etwas anders ..." Er wusste es war unhöflich auf Potters kleiner Truppe rumzureiten, aber er wusste so bewahrte er sich wenigstens noch ein bisschen Slytherin- Charme in dieser Unterhaltung. Aber Remus schien von dieser Anmerkung nicht im Geringsten beleidigt. Im Gegenteil, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde größer.  
  
"Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, würde ich sagen. Nicht das ich mit der kleinen Explosion in Diggory's Kessel im Zaubertrankunterricht irgendetwas zu tun hatte. Ich kann echt nichts dafür das Amos die wilde Süßrübe nicht von einem Knallfrosch unterscheiden konnte." Remus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Zaubertränke was?! Stellen sich mir nur zwei Fragen. Erstens: Warum hast du dann Straffarbeit von der Lackey bekommen und nicht von Corsus der alten Spinne? Zweitens: Warum bist nur du hier und nicht der Rest eurer Truppe mit dir?" Severus sah Remus direkt in die Augen. Er stütze seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand und lehnte sich and den Tisch.  
  
"Um deine Fragen in gestellter Reihenfolge zu beantworten. Erstens: Die alte Spinne wie du sie nennst, war heute krank und Lackey ist leider qualifiziert um ihn zu vertreten. Und Zweitens: Der Grund das ich hier alleine sitze ist, dass ich mich als Einziger mit einem Knallfrosch in der Hand hab erwischen lassen. War zu wenig Zeit ihn zu verstecken. Tja, manchmal geht die Planung halt schief." Remus lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen den Tisch und imitierte Severus Gesten. Severus musste lachen.  
  
"Wo bleibt da die Griffindor Loyalität?" fragte Severus lächelnd.  
  
"Da wo die Slytherin Loyalität in solchen Fällen auch bleibt!" Nun mussten Beide Lachen. "Ich hätte dir niemals zugetraut das du Corsus eine alte Spinne nennst. Recht hast du ja, aber ich dacht er wäre so ne Art Mentor für dich, weil du doch so ..."  
  
"Weil ich so gut in Zaubertränke bin??" unterbrach ihn Severus und musste kurz lachen. "Ja ich bin gut in Zaubertränke und kann nicht sagen, dass ich es nicht gut finde das mich Corsus mag, weil ich in seinem Fach gut bin. Das ändert aber nicht an meiner Meinung. Spinne bleibt Spinne." Remus sah Severus lange an, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit über die Schule, Quidditsch und ihre Häuser als Severus mit der Frage herausplatzte die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.  
  
"Sag mal Lupin ... was passiert hier eigentlich gerade. Ich für meine Fälle finde es nämlich mehr als seltsam was hier abläuft."  
  
"Was meinst du?" fragt Remus kindlich.  
  
"Na unsren Smalltalk. Ist nicht gerade üblich das ein Griffindor und ein Slytherin so miteinander reden als wären sie ... nun ja ..."  
  
"Freunde?" fragte Remus nach.  
  
"Genau." Sagte Severus zustimmend und nickte ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Ich halte nichts von den starken Trennungen der Häuser" sagte Remus ernst. "Keiner, sollte meiner Meinung nach weniger wert in den Augen des anderen sein, nur weil er in ein anderes Haus geht."  
  
"Gute Meinung nur schwer durchzusetzen, besonders wenn man bedenkt in welche Häuser wir gehen ..." und wenn man bedenkt welche Freunde du hast oder ich habe! Dachte Severus bei sich. "aber ich finde es gut das du so denkst!"  
  
Remus wurde rot im Gesicht und fummelte sich nervös an den Haaren. Severus fand es gerade zu anbetungswürdig. Dieser Junge vor ihm war witzig, intelligent, charmant, schien ein gutes Herz zu haben und noch obendrein gut auszusehen. Und obwohl er ein Griffindor war, besaß er eine gute Portion Slytherin- Charme. Während Severus Remus so offen ansah bemerkte es nicht, dass dieser ihn ansprach. Erst als Remus seine Hand drückte erwachte er aus seinem Tagtraum.  
  
"Snape ... hey, alles okay mit dir??" fragte Remus besorgt.  
  
"Ja ... ja klar, alles okay. War nur gerade mit meinen Gedanken woanders." Severus merkte das Remus Hand immer noch auf der seinen lag. Er sah ihre Hände an, dann sah er Remus' ins Gesicht, dann wieder auf ihre Hände und abermals in Remus' Gesicht. Er wurde rot.  
  
Als Remus das Rot auf Severus Wagen sah musste er lächeln. Das dieser Junge zu so etwas fähig war überraschte ihn. Dann merkte er, dass er seine Hand immer noch auf Severus' hatte. Auch er wurde rot und zog sie etwas zu hastig weg.  
  
"Ich ähmm ... es war ... nun ja ..." Remus stotterte und seine Wangen erröteten noch mehr. Remus sah mit Faszination auf Remus, als würde er das wunderschönste Naturschauspiel bewundern. Mit seiner Hand griff er nach Remus', die bis vor wenigen Moment noch auf seiner geruht hatte.  
  
Remus wurde still und sah auf ihre Hände, dann direkt in Severus' Augen. Sie blickten sich an, ihre Augen ergründeten die des anderen, während ihre Hände sich fester aneinander pressten und sich ihre Finger verschränkten. Tiefes Schwarz blickte in weiches Braungrau.  
  
Plötzlich sahen sie Beide auf ihre Hände. Beide wurden rot. Da nahm Severus seinen Mut zusammen. Er hob seine andere Hand, mit der er sich die bis zu diesem Zeitpunk auf dem Stuhl abgestützt hatte, hoch und schaute dabei auf Remus' frei Hand. Remus verstand. Er hob ebenfalls seine frei Hand und verschränkte sie genauso wie seine andere mir Severus'. Dann blickte er ihn wieder an. Es schien ein stummes Gespräch zu sein das die beiden führten, nur mit ihren Blicken und Bewegungen.  
  
Kaum merklich bewegten sie sich immer näher aufeinander zu, bis sie kaum Zentimeter trennten. Ihre Hände hatten sich nun voneinander getrennt und wanderten ihre Oberarme rauf und runter.  
  
Remus fuhr mit seiner linken Hand bis zu Severus' Hals hoch. Strich dann mit den Fingern sanft über seine Wange und Lippen. Als er die zartweichen Lippen unter seinen Fingern spürte konnte er nicht anders, er beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippe auf die Stelle die eben noch seine Finger berührt hatten. Er bewegte seine Lippen gegen diese zarte Haute. Küsste sie mehrfach bevor er von ihnen abließ.  
  
Remus sah Severus an, der immer noch seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Ganz langsam öffneten sich die dunklen Augen und sah ihn an. Der Blick mit Gefühlen gefüllte. Severus Lippen bewegten sich, doch er braucht drei Versuche bevor er sich dazu überwinden konnte diesen wunderbaren Moment mit seiner Stimme zu stören.  
  
"Kannst du es noch mal machen?" fragte er. Ein leichtes Rot fuhr wieder über seine Wangen.  
  
Remus lächelte nur und beugte sich abermals zu ihm. Ihr Kuss wurde tiefer, inniger und leidenschaftlicher, verlor aber nichts an seiner naiven Unschuld. Nach einigen Augenblicken unterbrach Remus den Kuss und flüsterte in Severus' Ohr:  
  
"Severus ... Ich glaube wir sind jetzt an einem Punkt angelangt an dem du mich Remus nennen solltest." Severus musste kichern. Nur Sekunden später verloren sich die Beiden erneut in einem Kuss.  
  
#Ende des Flashbacks#  
  
#######  
  
tbc. 


	2. Kapitel zwei

Von Erinnerungen, Briefen und der letzten Chance ~zwei~ ***** by Toyo Malloy ****  
  
Szene vier  
  
"Severus???" Lupin Stimme klang fern in Severus Ohren. "Severus?" Er liebte Remus Stimme, das war schon immer so gewesen, seit dem sie das erste Mal miteinander geredet hatten. Er konnte nichts anderes, als zu Lächeln. "Geht es dir gut?" Nun fühlte Severus eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn leicht schüttelte und ihn aus seiner wundervollen Erinnerung holte.  
  
"Ähm, was?" Die Realität schlug auf ihn ein. Er war immer noch in Lupins Büro, den Zettel mit der Adresse immer noch in seiner Hand. "Hast du was gesagt Lupin?" fragte er schnell nach, er war sich nicht sicher viel lange er seiner Erinnerung hinterher gehangen hatte.  
  
"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du hattest einen Tagtraum." Lupin lächelt freundlich.  
  
"Quatsch. Red keinen Unsinn Lupin!" Ohne Lupin weiter darauf anzusprechen, drücke er ihm den Zettel mit der Adresse in die Hand. "Und melde dich bei dem Mann. Glaub mir ich werde nachfragen ob du ihn kontaktierst hast oder nicht!" Severus blickte ihn mit einem seiner berühmt berüchtigten Blicke an, die seinen Schüler immer einen Scheuer über den Rücken laufen ließen. Doch Lupin schien mehr als unbeeindruckt!  
  
"Ich werde ihn schon aufsuchen, keine Angst!" Lupin steckte das Pergamentstück mit der Adresse in eines seiner Bücher und verstaute es als nächstes in seinem Koffer.  
  
Severus betrachtete die Sachen, die Lupin nun wieder in seinen Koffer packte. Eine paar schäbige Umhänge, alle in Erdfarben, einige Fotos seiner Freunde und die Bücher die vorher in seinem Schrank gewesen waren. Wieder einmal fiel Severus auf, dass Lupin kaum persönliche Gegenstände besaß.  
  
"Gibst du mir bitte die Bücher die auf dem Schreibtisch stehen?"  
  
Severus sagte nichts, er griff nach einigen der Bücher und reichte sie Lupin. Sein Blick wanderte über Lupins Körper, beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Lupins kastanienbraunes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, die grauen Strähnen glänzten im Licht der Nachmittagssonne.  
  
In Severus kam eine neue Erinnerung hoch .  
  
******  
  
Szene fünf  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Severus saß in Gesichte der Zauberei und versucht krampfartig nicht einzuschlafen. Heute wurde, soweit er noch folgen konnte, über die Gründung des ersten reinmagischen Dorfes im Britannien des 11ten Jahrhunderts gesprochen. Professor Binns schwebte einen haben Meter über dem Boden vor der Tafel auf und ab und redete in seinem üblichen monotonen, einschläfernden Ton.  
  
Neben Severus saß Lucius Malfoy und lass in einem Buch; "Magische Flüche". Die erste halbe Stunde des Unterrichts hatte die Beiden damit verbracht, sich auf einem Pergamentblatt zu unterhalten. Severus schrieb nun ein paar wichtig Einzelheiten aus seinem Buch für Zaubertränke heraus, die er für seinen nächsten Aufsatz verwenden wollte. Hinter ihnen schiefen Crabbe und Golye. Ab und an war von den Beiden ein Schnarchen zu hören.  
  
Ab und an wanderte Severus' Blick hinüber zu Remus Lupin der am Fenster zwischen Potter und Pettigrew saß, und aus dem Fenster blickte.  
  
Nach ihrer Gemeinsamen Strafarbeit bei Lackey hatten sich die beiden immer öfter im Geheimen getroffen und Severus sehnte sich zurück in ihren Raum im Astronomieturm, in dem sie sich immer trafen. Er wollte Remus in die Arme nehmen, ihn küssen, mit ihm reden. Er seufzte leise.  
  
Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er sich in den schüchternen Griffindor verlieben würde, aber es war geschehen. Noch hatte er diese bedeutsamen drei Worte noch nicht laut gesagt, aber seit ihrem letzten Treffen vor drei Tagen, ersehnte Severus nichts mehr, als es Remus zu sagen; Ich liebe dich!  
  
Heute Abend würden sie sich wieder Treffen und Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen es Remus dann zu sagen. Würde er ihm so darauf antworten, wie Severus es sich wünschte; Ich liebe dich auch Sev.  
  
Plötzlich drehte sich Remus zu ihm um, ihre Augen trafen sich und für einen Moment war es so als gäbe es nur sie Beide, keine Zuschauer, keine Unterricht, nur ihre Welt. Remus lächelte ihn an. Es war dieses sanfte Lächeln, das er Severus immer schenkte wenn sie alleine waren. Severus Herz schlug schneller, sein Innerstes wurde warm.  
  
Ihre Augen verweilten für geraume Zeit aufeinander. Remus öffnete die Lippen. Er sagte stumm ein paar Worte und obwohl kein Ton über seine Lippen kam, war es so, als würde Severus Remus' Stimme in seinem Ohr hören könne; I miss you. Dann wandte Remus sich wieder ab und blickte erneut aus dem Fenster.  
  
Severus blickte noch einige Momente in Remus Richtung, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Notizen zuwand. Doch sein Herz schlug immer noch schnell.  
  
*******  
  
Severus rannte die letzten Stufen zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Er war etwas zu spät. Er hatte mehrere Umwege gehen müssen, weil Coursus und McGonagal in den Gängen umherstreiften und ausgerechnet heute schien es so, als kämen sie gleich um jede Ecke.  
  
Außer Atem öffnete er die Tür und stürzte herein. Er hatte kaum Zeit sich umzusehen, als er von warmen Armen umschlungen wurde und einen Körper spürte der sich an ihn presste.  
  
Remus hatte den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und küsste seinen Hals. Ein Gefühl unendlicher Wärme und Geborgenheit breitete sich in Severus aus, als er die Arme um seinen Geliebten legte. Er zog ihn näher an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in Remus Haaren.  
  
"Ich habe dich so vermisst Sev." Hauchte Remus und küsste Severus' Wange. "Einen Moment habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, in Geschichte der Zauberei, einfach aufzustehen, zu dir rüber zu gehen und dich zu küssen." Remus kicherte.  
  
"Mir ging es genauso." Flüsterte ihm Severus ins Ohr. "Ich habe dich auch sehr vermisst." Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem langsamen Kuss.  
  
"Hegen deine Freunde irgendeinen Verdacht?" fragte Severus und zog Remus mit sich zu ihrem Lieblingssessel vor dem Fenster. Er setzte sich und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Remus legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und seine Kopf ruhte wieder auf Severus' Schulter.  
  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht. James ist fast jede Nacht bei Lily in ihrem Zimmer. Peter schläft immer tief und fest und Sirius . na ja, Gott weiß wo der sich rumtreibt." Severus verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Treiben ist wohl wirklich das richtige Wort. Weißt du, wie man Black bei uns Slytherins nennt? Die Schlampe vom Griffindorturm. Er ist schlimmer Patricia Parkinson und das heißt schon was." Remus seufzte.  
  
"Das ist zwar nicht besonders nett, aber manchmal denke ich, dass es stimmt. Mich würde mal interessieren mit wem er schon wieder im Bett liegt?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf, ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. "Aber wenn ich es mir so überlege, dann will ich es lieber doch nicht wissen." Einen Moment herrschte Stille.  
  
"Wie ist es denn bei dir, Sev? Vermuten die Slytherins schon was?"  
  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht. Lucius hat seinen eigenen Raum, seit dem er letztes Jahr Vertrauensschüler wurde. Lestrade ist ebenfalls die meiste Zeit bei seiner Freundin und Crabbe und Goyle könnte nicht mal ein Erdbeben wecken. Außerdem gib es bei uns Slytherins Regel, wir fragen niemanden über sein Privatleben aus. Es werden keine Fragen gestellt, außer du erzählst es freiwillig."  
  
"Das ist nicht schlecht." Murmelte Remus und begann wieder Severus Hals zu küssen. Seine Küsse wanderten hoch zu seinem Ohr und seine Hände fanden den Weg an Severus' Haut. Er lächelte in seine Küsse, als Severus leise stöhnte.  
  
"Küss mich!!" hauchte Severus uns schloss seine Augen unter den sanften  
  
Liebkosungen seines Geliebten.  
  
Bald war alles um sie herum vergessen. Sie lagen auf ihren ausgebreiteten Umhängen, ihre Körper aneinandergepresst und hatte nur noch Augen für sich. Remus strich Severus sanft eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus den Augen, dann flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr:  
  
"Sev . ich . Ich würde gerne . mit dir ." Severus beendete Remus' Stottern mit einem Kuss. Die Wangen des brünetten Griffindors waren leicht gerötet.  
  
"Tu es Remus! Glaub mir, ich will es so sehr wie du!!" Remus sah lächelnd in diese wundervollen schwarzen Augen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen.  
  
Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen, den Severus sich immer erträumt hatte. Genauso sollte es sein. Er lächelte Remus an und sagte leise:  
  
"Ich liebe dich!" Röte erschien auf seinen Wangen und er wandte den Blick ab, aus Angst vor Abweisung. Doch Remus dreht seinen Kopf zurück und küsste ihn lang und tief. Seine Antwort war nur ein Flüstern zwischen seinen Liebkosungen, aber Severus hörte sie deutlich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Sev!"  
  
*Ende des Flashbacks*  
  
*******  
  
tbc. 


	3. Kapitel drei

Von Erinnerungen, Briefen und der letzten Chance ~drei~ ***** by Toyo Malloy ****  
  
Szene sechs  
  
Lupin hatte fertig gepackt, doch was Severus am meisten irritierte war, dass das er immer noch hier war. Das letzte das Lupin eingepackt hatte war sein alter, verschlissner Winterumhang gewesen, den er, als eine Art Polster, über seine Bücher gelegt hatte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schloss sich der Koffer und Lupin sank erschöpft auf ihm zusammen. Sein Gesicht sah müde aus und war von seiner letzten Verwandlung, letzte Nacht, noch stark gezeichnet. Das einzige das jetzt noch übrig war, war der leere Grindelo-Kasten, der nun einsam auf dem Schreibtisch stand.  
  
Severus brauchte einen Moment um zu merken, dass Lupin ihn ansah. Die hellen, traurigen, kastanienbraunen Augen blickten in seine Schwarzen, suchten nach etwas, auf das Severus keine Antwort kannte. Einen Moment lang blickten sie sich ehrlich und aufrichtig in die Augen, bis Severus' Augen kälter wurden und er seinen Blick von Lupin abwandte.  
  
"Was möchtest du denn noch von mir?" Lupin's Frage hallte in Severus' Ohren. Genau, was wollte er eigentlich noch hier? Was sollte er antworten?  
  
Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten." Severus lächelte kalt, seine Augen blitzten aggressiv und gefährlich. "Ich möchte dich bitten jemanden etwas von mir auszurichten."  
  
Lupin legte den Kopf schief.  
  
"Richte Black schöne Grüße von mir aus und sag ihm, dass wenn er sich noch einmal hier in Hogwarts blicken lässt, ich ihn töten werde. Er ist eine Gefahr für die Schüler, genau wie du. er soll ja weit weg bleiben." Lupin blickte ihn fragend an, in seinen Augen machte sich eine große Traurigkeit breit.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass er mich kontaktieren wird?" fragte Lupin unschuldig. Severus lächelte Kalt.  
  
"Zu wem sollte dieser Bastard denn sonst Kontakt halten, als zu Potter und dir? Ihr habt ihm zur Flucht verholfen." Severus drehte sich in Richtung der Tür." Außerdem wird es sich Black nicht nehmen lassen, seinen alten Liebhaber über alles im laufenden zu halten. Ich wette er vermisst dich schon." Lupin's Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. Erst einige Zeit später meldete er sich zu Wort.  
  
"Ich dachte Albus hätte dir es dir erzählt. Sirius ist." Lupin wurde von Severus unterbrochen. Seine Worte starben in seinem Mund, als er Severus' hasserfüllten Blick sah.  
  
"Ich habe mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen und mir diesen Schwachsinn über Back Unschuld angehört. Und auch wenn er es sein sollte, er stirbt, wenn ich ihn hier noch einmal sehen, als Mensch oder als räudiger Köter!"  
  
Severus würde Black niemals so leicht verzeihen könne. Er hasste ihn, mit allem was er hatte und war. Dieser Bastard hatte versucht ihn umzubringen. Und er hatte Severus gewaltsam aus der einzigen Zeit seines Lebens gerissen, in der er glücklich gewesen war.  
  
*****  
  
Szene sieben  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Severus saß noch immer im Büro des Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore, aber der alte Zauberer war bisher noch nicht erschienen. Severus' innere Uhr sagte ihm, dass er schon seit fünfundvierzig Minuten hier saß. Madam Taylor, die Krankenschwester, war in dieser Zeit schon viermal hier gewesen, hatte nach ihm geschaut und hatte ihm jedes Mal eine Tasse heiße Schokolade mitgebracht; ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zierte jedes mal ihr Gesicht.  
  
Severus hatte es nach zwanzig Minuten endlich geschafft sein Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sein, in Angstschweiß getränkten Harre klebte an seiner Stirn und er wünscht sich nicht mehr, als eine Dusche und guten Schlaf, unter Einfluss einer Traumlostrankes. Er nippte an seiner vierten Schokolade, als Dumbledore endlich sein Büro betrat.  
  
Das milde Lächeln, dass immer typisch für diesen Mann gewesen war, was vollkommen aus seinem Gesicht verwunden und hatte einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck platz gemacht. Er setzte sich.  
  
"Wie geht es dir, Severus?" Die Frage hing lange zwischen ihnen. Severus blickte seinen Lehrer mit offenem Mund an. War das nicht offensichtlich? Er war fast von einer wütenden Bestie angefallen oder getötet worden! Oder schlimmer, wäre fast ein Werwolf geworden! Er war Opfer eines Scherzes geworden, der ihm fast alles gekostet hätte und der zwar nicht sein Leben, aber sein Herz gekostet hatte. Wie sollte es ihm schon gehen. Er antwortete nicht.  
  
"Ich muss mit dir über das Geschehene reden, Severus. Die Situation ist sehr delikat!" Dumbledore verschränkte seine Hände vor sich. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille im Raum. "Du bist sicher noch unter Schock, aber ich muss dich bitten mit niemanden über das zu sprechen, was du heute Abend erlebt hast." Wieder herrschte Stille.  
  
Severus sah den Schulleiter geschockt an. Mit niemanden Reden??? War das ein Witz. Dumbledore fuhr fort ohne Severus zu Wort kommen zu lassen.  
  
"Die Tatsache, das Mr. Lupin ein Werwolf ist, ist nur dem Lehrerkollegium bekannt. Es darf nicht an die Öffentlichkeit geraten, sonst müssten wir ..."  
  
"WAS?" Severus unterbrach Dumbledore barsch. "Ist das ein Witz? Ich wurde heute fast umgebracht und sie wollen, dass ich das einfach vergesse? Ich will das die Verantwortliche zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird! Ich verlange, dass Sirius Black der Schule verwiesen wird!"  
  
"Ich kann dir versichern, dass Mr. Black seine Strafe erhalten wird. Prof. McGonagal hat ihm für den nächsten Monat Strafarbeiten gegeben." Severus starrte Dumbledore nur an. "Ist dir nicht gut, Severus? Soll ich nach Madam Taylor schicken?"  
  
"Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben ... Ich werde fast von diesem Bastard umgebracht und das einzige das er bekommt sind Strafarbeiten. Das ist nicht gerecht. Hätte ich, oder ein anderer Slytherin so etwas gemacht, wären wir hochkant rausgeflogen. Ich verlange Gerechtigkeit!"  
  
"Du wirst verstehen, dass ich ihn nicht der Schule verweisen kann, ohne triftige Gründe anzugeben. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, das Mr. Lupin wegen eines dummen Jungestreiches gefährdet wird."  
  
Severus fing an zu zittern, nur dieses mal war es nicht aus Angst sondern aus Wut. Es schien hier wohl niemanden zu kümmern, dass er beinahe getötet worden war. Alles was hier zählte war, die Sicherheit und das Ansehen der Griffindors ...  
  
*****  
  
*später in der Nacht in der Krankenstation*  
  
Severus lang immer noch wach im Bett. Madam Taylor hatte ihm noch etwas zu Essen gebracht und war dann gegangen. Seitdem lang er wach und starrte an die Decke. Sein Herz schien nur mühsam zu schlagen und seine Gedanken kreisten pausenlos um die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden.  
  
Remus! Warum? Warum hatte er ihm nicht gesagt, dass er ein Werwolf war? Severus hätte versucht es zu verstehen. Es kam ihm immer noch unvorstellbar vor, dass in dem sanften und freundlichen Remus eine reißende Bestie schlummerte. Aber er hätte es versucht, versucht zu verstehen. Er liebte Remus doch, und hatte ihm vertraut. Aber wie es schien hatte Remus ihn nie so sehr geliebt, dass er Severus sein Geheimnis anvertraut hätte.  
  
Sei Herz schmerzte. Er fühlte sich benutzt und hintergangen...  
  
Er hörte wie in der Krankenstation eine Tür geöffnet wurde und keine Minute später stand die zitternde Gestallt von Remus J. Lupin an seinem Bett. Der Körper des Jungen war in einen alten Umhang gehüllt, sein Gesicht wirkte müde und war an einigen Stellen mit Pflastern beklebt. Seine Arme und Hände waren Bandagen eingewickelt. Er wirkte verloren und traurig.  
  
"Severus..." Remus Stimme klang unsicher. Severus antwortete nicht.  
  
"Severus ... geht es dir gut? Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte..." Remus brach ab. Er hatte seine Hand nach Severus ausgestreckt, doch dieser war vor ihr zurückgewichen. Jetzt sah Severus ihn hasserfüllt an.  
  
"Fass mich nicht an." Severus Stimme schnitt durch Remus' Herz. "Fass mich nie wieder an! Geh einfach!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kein aber! Ich will mit dir nichts mehr zutun haben. Du hast mich betrogen. Ich habe dir vertraut, ich dachte wie wären ehrlich zueinander, aber du hast mich nur ausgenutzt." Die kleine Gestallte von Remus schien fast unter Severus' Worten zusammenzubrechen.  
  
"Das stimmt nicht." Sagte Remus leise. "Ich habe dir vertraut. Ich hatte nur Angst, du würdest es nicht ..."  
  
"Unsinn!" schrie Severus dazwischen. "Deine ach so edlen Freunde schienen es gewusste zu haben. Geh einfach, ich will dich nicht sehen." Doch Remus blieb stehen, abermals streckte er die Hand nach dem Slytherin aus, aber dieser schlug sie weg. Severus wollte einfach alleine sein. Er war wütend und hasste die Welt, er wollte Remus verletzten. "GEH!"  
  
"Ich kann nicht!" sagte Remus flehend. "Ich liebe dich doch. Wir sind doch ..."  
  
"Wir sind gar nicht!! Verstehst du. Ich habe dich nie geliebt. Ich habe nur mit dir gespielt. Du warst mir egal, ein schneller Fick, mehr nicht. Aber jetzt, da ich weiß was du bist, ekelt mich der Gedanke an, dass du mich mal angefasst hast. Ich hasse dich. VERSCHWINDE!" Severus Stimme war laut und fast hysterisch.  
  
Die Tränen liefen an Remus Wangen hinab. Die Augen mit einer solchen Traurigkeit gefüllt, dass Severus sich abwenden wusste. Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen und keinen Moment später fiel eine Tür ins Schloss.  
  
Severus fand in dieser Nacht einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er fühlte sich allein, seine Tränen die einzigen die ihm Gesellschaft leisteten.  
  
*****  
  
*einen Tag später, nach Severus Entlassung aus dem Krankenflügel*  
  
Severus war froh gewesen, endlich die ganzen Verbände los zu sein. Gleich nachdem er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, war er in die Slytherin-Kerker hinab gestiegen um eine Dusche zu nehmen. Die Verspannungen in seinen Muskel lösten sich, aber das schwere Gefühl in seinem Herzen blieb.  
  
Er saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und versuchte die Stunde Verwandlung nachzuholen die er versäumt hatte. Er war nie eine besonders große Leuchte in Verwandlung gewesen und ausgerechnet an dem Tag, als er gefehlt hatte, hat McGonagal beschlossen ein neues Thema anzufangen. Manchmal glaubte Severus sie tat das Absichtlich um ihn zu ärgern. Der Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei, über die Gründung der ersten Zaubererstädte in England war fast fertig und Severus fehlten nur noch einige Informationen, aus einem der Geschichtsbücher in der Bibliothek.  
  
So nahm Severus seine Tasche, stopfte den Aufsatz, seine Tinte und den Federkiel hinein, packte die restlichen Bücher weg und machte sich auf den Weg in Bibliothek.  
  
Als er am Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes stand hörte er wie jemand seinen Namen rief.  
  
"Severus?" Er dreht sich und blickte in die stahlblauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Was ist denn Lucius.", fragte er.  
  
"Gehst du in die Bibliothek?" Severus nickte nur kurz und Lucius begann etwas aus seiner Tasche herauszukramen. Er reichte ihm ein Stück Pergament. "Glaubst du, du kannst mir dieses Buch hier mitbringen? Ich brauche es noch für Alte Runen?" Severus nahm das Pergamentstück entgegen.  
  
"Klar! Kann aber ne Zeitlang dauern, ich muss noch den Aufsatz für Binns zu ende schreiben."  
  
"Lass dir Zeit! Ich treffe mich sowieso erst mit Narcissa." Lucius drehte sich um und ging den in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle. "Bis später." Sagte er lächelnd.  
  
Severus verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war froh, dass deine Slytherinkammeraden die Lüge, die er ihnen über seinen Krankflügel -Aufenthalt, so bereitwillig geschluckt hatten. Er hatte ihnen erzählt, dass er einen Trank für sein Zaubertränke-Projekt gebraut hatte und der Kessel war explodiert, weil ein blöder Griffindor wahrscheinlich in eine der Falschen mit den Froschaugen ein Schlangenaugen gemischt hatte. Sie hatten alle nur ein bisschen über die Blödheit der Griffindors gelacht und dann, war die Sache, zu Severus Erleichterung, erledigt gewesen.  
  
Als Severus durch die Gänge Hogwarts, in Richtung der Bibliothek ging, wanderten seine Gedanken, wie so oft an diesem Tag, zu Remus. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und sein Herz tat immer noch weh.  
  
*Ich bin gestern ein Arschloch gewesen. Ich hätte ihm so etwas nicht sagen sollen.*  
  
Sein schlechtes Gewissen quälte ihn und er vermisste Remus sehr. Er wollte nichts mehr, als sich beim ihm zu entschuldigen und ihn in seine Arme zu schließen. Er hatte auf einmal das große Bedürfnisse Remus zu suchen.  
  
Kurz bevor er zur Bibliothek kam, hörte er Stimmen, die sich angeregt in einem alten Klassenzimmer unterhielten. Er wurde neugierig. Als er vor der angelehnten Tür stand, erkannte er Remus Stimme. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Er wollte reinstürmen und Remus in seine Arme nehmen und ihn küssen, als er aber ein andere, ihm vertraute Stimme hörte. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und spähte hinein. Was er da sah ließ sein Herz gefrieren.  
  
Remus. Sein Remus, lag in den Armen des jungen Mannes, der ihn umbringen wollte. Sirius Black. Blacks Arme waren liebevoll um die schmale Gestallt Remus' gelegt und sein Kopf ruht aus dessen Schulter. Beinah wäre ihm seine Tasche aus der Hand gefallen.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte er Blicke auf sich und er blickte in die blauen Augen von Sirius Black. Er erstarrte. Severus Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als Black anfing ihn anzulächeln. Seine Hand begannen Remus Rücken zu streicheln, das Lächeln ging in ein Grinsen über.  
  
Severus fühlte einen Schmerz in seinem Herzen, als hätte jemand mit Gewalt ein Messen hineingestoßen. Severus sah wie Black Remus Haare küsste und dessen Körper näher an seinen zog, den Blick immer noch gehässig auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
Severus konnte nicht länger hinsehen. Er rannte, so schnell er nur konnte.  
  
Als er außer Atem anhielt, fand er sich vor dem Raum im Kerker wider, den er immer für seine Zaubertrankprojekte benutzte. Er trat die Tür auf und schloss sie unsanft hinter sich.  
  
Er fühlte wie Tränen in seine Augen kamen und kämpfte mit ihnen. Er wollte nicht weinen. In seinem Kopf hallte Remus' Stimme.  
  
*Ich liebe dich, Severus*  
  
Die Tasche fiel ihm aus der Hand und er sank zu Boden. Die Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab und er weinte hemmungslos.  
  
Er hatte verloren. Er hatte seine Liebe, Remus, sein Licht in der Dunkelheit dieser traurigen Welt, an niemanden anders verloren, als Sirius Black. Sein Herz schmerzte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er fühlte sich leer und verlassen.  
  
Severus zog die Beine an und schlang seine Arme um sie. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seinen Knien. Es kam ihm vor, als würden seine Tränen nie mehr versiegen.  
  
In diesem Moment versprach er sich, nie wieder jemandem sein Herz zu schenken.  
  
Und wie sollte er überhaupt einem anderen sein Herz schenken, wenn es trotz all seinem Schmerz, immer noch in Remus' Händen lag ...  
  
*****  
  
tbc. 


	4. Kapitel vier

Von Erinnerungen, Briefen und der letzten Chance  
  
~vier~  
  
*****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
****  
  
Danke an Lorelei Lee, LastUnicorn4life, S & Mathilda für eure reviews!! xeuchalleganzdollknuddelx  
  
Szene acht  
  
Das Büro war nun leer und unpersönlich. Nichts war mehr da das auch nur darauf schließen ließ, dass Lupin einmal hier gewesen war. Nur noch ein ganz leichter Geruch hing in der Luft, den Severus in all den Jahren niemals vergessen konnte. Der Geruch von Sommer, Sonnenstrahlen und einem Muggle -Cologne war immer noch ganz leicht präsent. Hätte Severus über den Geruchsinn des Werwolfes verfügt, hätte er bestimmt noch in einer Woche Lupins Präsenz in diesem Zimmer riechen können, doch so blieben ihm nur ein paar schmerzhafte Erinnerungen, die er seinen alten hinzufügte.  
  
Severus lehnte sich zurück in den Schreibtischstuhl und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Augen schlossen sich und ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Seine Erinnerungen schmerzten noch immer und machten sein Herz unsagbar schwer, als ob es unter dem Druck zusammenbrechen würde. Severus versuchte sich mit aller Kraft an seine wenigen schönen Erinnerungen an Remus zu klammern, doch die Schlechten überwiegten und erdrückten das wenige Glück an das er sich erinnern konnte.  
  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über seinen linken Unterarm. Unter seinem Ärmel verbarg sich das Dunkle Mahl, das Zeichen, dass ihm für immer ein glückliches Leben gekostet hatte. An dem Tag, an dem sich Severus vor Voldemort gekniet hatte, um das Mahl zu empfangen, hatte er unbewusste jede Hoffnung an Glück in der Welt des Lichts aufgegeben. Nur noch Dunkelheit. Und obwohl er jetzt für die Seite des Lichts arbeitete, war er ein Gefangener seiner dunklen Vergangenheit in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Sein einziges Licht war schon vor der Dunkelheit verloschen.  
  
Nun war Remus weg. Für immer, wenn er Glück hatte. Und an den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Herzen, würde sich Severus wieder gewöhnen. Er hatte es schon einmal geschafft sein Herz in kaltes Eisen zu gießen, er würde es wieder schaffen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und genau vor dieser Zeit hatte er Angst.  
  
Severus stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus, seine Augen immer noch geschlossen. Dann ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, sich so gehen zu lassen. Er hatte heute noch eine Zaubertrankstunde, die er überleben musste. Und die Tatsachen, dass es sie letzte Stunde der Griffindor- und Slytherin -Drittklässler war, machte es nicht gerade einfacher. Severus fühlte das Verlangen die Stunde einfach ausfallen zu lassen. Aber sein Stolz, als Hogwarts' Meister der Tränke ließ dies nicht zu.  
  
Er erhob sich schwerfällig von dem Schreibtischstuhl. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er versuchte sich nicht daran zu erinnern wie Remus sein Büro eingerichtet hatte. Er verspürte plötzlich das starke Bedürfnis dieses Zimmer schnell zu verlassen. Er stieß den Stuhl beiseite.  
  
Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, stolperte er über etwas. Mit Müh und Not schaffte Severus es gerade noch sich am Rand des Tisches abzustützen und seinen Fall zu verhindern. Seine Handflächen schmerzen. Er stieß einen leisen Fluch von sich. Der Boden war mit Papier bedeckt. Der magische Papierkorb lag inmitten von verstreuten Papieren und Pergamenten. Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Der Papierkorb richtete sich auf und die Papiere schwirrten durch die Luft bevor sie dann wieder darin verschwanden. Severus scharfe Augen fixierten auf einmal seinen Namen auf einem der zerknüllten Pergamente, dann auf noch einem und noch einem.  
  
"Imobilus!" sagte er und die Papiere blieben in der Luft stehen. Mit verengten Augen näherte sich Severus einem der Pergamente auf dem sein Name stand. Er pflückte es aus der Luft. Darauf stand, in der für den Werwolf typischen Handschrift: "Lieber Severus", Severus stutzte.  
  
Er begann alle Pergamente auf denen er seinen Namen entdecken konnte aus der Luft zu pflücken, dann bewegte er noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und der Rest der Papiere lande geräuschvoll im Papierkorb.  
  
Severus setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Er breitete die Pergamente vor sich aus. Er setzte einige zerrissene Stücke zusammen und glättete einige andere. Es schienen Briefe an ihn zu sein, oder eher gesagt ein Brief in verschieden Phasen. Einige bestanden nur aus der Anrede, zwei oder drei waren bis zur Mitte geschrieben worden, brachen dann aber im Satz ab, nur auf einem fand Severus eine Unterschrift: "Remus Lupin".  
  
Severus legte die anderen Briefe beiseite. Sein Blick wanderte über die Worte des Briefes ohne sie zu lesen, als wären es keine Worte sondern ein Bild. Seine Finger streichelten über die Buchstaben von Remus Namen, Severus musste lächeln. Dann begann er den Brief zu lesen.  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
ich bitte dich diese Zeilen zu lesen und den Brief nicht sofort zu verbrennen. Nur um diese eine Chance bitte ich dich. Ich war zu feige dir das persönlich zu sagen, ich hatte Angst du würdest mich, noch bevor ich die Chance hätte mit dir zu reden, abweisen. So kann ich dir, was mir schon seit längerer Zeit auf dem Herzen liegt wenigsten in diesen Brief mitzuteilen.  
  
Ich bin nicht wirklich böse, dass du mein Geheimnis deinen Schülern verraten hast. Letzte Nacht hat mir mal wieder bewiesen, dass ein Werwolf nicht unter viele Menschen gehört. Ich hätte einen meiner Schüler beißen können. Das hätte ich mir nie verziehen. Es ist im Endeffekt wohl besser so, obwohl es mal wieder schön war ein zu Hause zu haben.  
  
Doch der Grund warum ich dies hier verfasse ist, dass ich dir von einigen Dingen erzählen möchte, die mir wichtig sind! Du bist mir nicht egal Severus und wirst es nie sein, ich hatte so gehofft, dass wir eine Freundschaft aufbauen könnten, doch ich hatte mich geirrt. Ich wäre nie damit zufrieden gewesen. das habe ich gemerkt, als ich dich das erste Mal nach so vielen Jahren wieder sah.  
  
Ich weiß, was du damals in der Schule gesehen hast! Ich habe es nur durch Zufall erfahren, als ich ein Gespräch meiner Freunde belauschte. Du glaubst ich hätte dich betrogen, dich ausgenutzt, aber lass mich dir versichern, dass dies nie der Fall war. Ich weiß, dass du mich und Sirius kurz nach dem Unfall in der Heulenden Hütte in dem Klassenzimmer nahe der Bibliothek gesehen hast und ich kann mir gut verstellen was in dir vorgegangen ist. Ich hätte dasselbe gedacht wie du.  
  
Sirius und ich hatten an diesem Tag versucht unsere Freundschaft zu kitten und ich muss dir sagen, wir hatten es so gut wie geschafft. Er tröstete mich, als du uns sahst und glaubte wohl es wäre witzig, dir etwas vorzuspielen. Bitte glaub mir dies: Ich hatte noch nie, weder in der Vergangenheit noch heute, jemals eine Beziehung mit ihm und habe ihn auch nie geliebt, unsere Freundschaft stand, nachdem ich erfahren hatte was er dir vorgespielt hat, wieder auf der Kippe und wurde eigentlich nur noch von James zusammengehalten.  
  
Ich habe versucht mit dir zu reden, aber es schien unmöglich. Du hast mich nie angehört und wolltest mich danach nie wieder sehen. Und nach Hogwarts gab ich den Versuch auf mit dir zu reden, bis zu dem Tag, als Dumbledore mich bat hier an Hogwarts zu unterrichten.  
  
Es ist mir egal, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, aber ich möchte es dir sagen: Ich habe dich nie vergessen können, und ich liebe dich jetzt noch genauso wie damals in der Schule. Für mich bist du und wirst immer der einzige sein, dem mein Herz gehört.  
  
Ich kann mir vorstellen wie du über diesem Brief lachst und mich verspottest, aber ich es ist eine Wahrheit, die ich nicht verleugnen kann. Lily sagte immer, sein Herz an jemanden zu hängen dem man nichts bedeutet ist Selbstverletzung, aber ich glaube ich war schon immer ganz gut darin mir selbst wehzutun.  
  
Vielleicht werden wir uns in der Zukunft noch einmal begegnen und vielleicht kannst du mir dann meinen größten Wunsch erfüllen: Mir in die Augen zu sehen und mich ein Mal nicht als Monster zu sehen, sondern nur als der, der ich bin.  
  
Dein Remus Lupin  
  
Severus starrte auf den Brief. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz schlug in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass er es in seiner Brust spüren konnte. Das Blut schoss in seinen Kopf und ihm wurde ein Moment schwarz vor Augen. Seine Hände klammerten sich hilfesuchend an das Pergament, als ob es das einzige war, dass ihn vor einem Absturz bewahrte. Die Worte aus Remus' Brief hallte in Severus Gedanken wie das Heulen eines Wolfes. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und abermals den Brief fixierte spürte er wie seine Augen feucht wurden.  
  
Severus ließ den Brief los und schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch. Ein dumpfer Schlag war zu hören, dann herrschte ein Moment Stille im Büro für DADA. Severus glitt von Schreibtischstuhl und nur sein Halt an der Tischplatte verhinderte, dass er ganz zu Boden glitt. Warum?? Warum musste er diesen Brief finden?? Ein leiser, aber doch hörbarer Schluchzer entrang sich seiner Kehle und die Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.  
  
Wie lange war es her seit er das letzte Mal geweint hatte? Er konnte sich nur an zwei Mal erinnern. Das eine Mal, nachdem er Remus und Sirius in dem Klassenzimmer gesehen hatte, das andere Mal am Morgen, nachdem er das Dunkle Mahl empfangen hatte.  
  
'Nein Severus, er will dich nur verwirren! Er liebt dich nicht, er liebt Black!' Severus wischte sich zornig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. 'Er liebt dich nicht, er hat das nie geliebt. Das sollte nur einer seiner typischen Scherze werden. Reiß dich zusammen!' Je mehr Severus versuchte, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass der Brief nur ein Scherz war, um ihn zu verletzten, desto mehr stiegen seine Zweifel.  
  
'Was ist, wenn er nicht gelogen hat? Was ist wenn er mich liebt? Was soll ich tun?' Severus richtete sich auf und fing an ruhelos das Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Der Zweifel fraß sich förmlich in seine Kopf und ließ ihn keinen ruhigen Gedanken mehr fassen. Er bemerkte, dass seine Hände zu zittern begannen und sein Herz immer schnell schlug. Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
  
Severus wusste nicht genau wie lange er in dem Büro auf und abgelaufen war, das Läuten der Schulglocke holte ihn schlagartig in die Realität zurück. Seine Zaubertrankklasse.  
  
Als wären alle Gedanken an Remus gewaltsam beiseite geschoben worden, hetzte er die Gänge und Treppen von zweiten Stock, in dem Lupins Büro lag, runter in seine Kerker, in der seine Klasse wahrscheinlich schon wartete. Severus verfluchte sich über seinen Gedanken an Remus die Zeit vergessen zu haben, er war sehr pünktlich und hasste es, wenn jemand zu spät kam. Nun war er selbst zu spät.  
  
Während er die letzte Treppe in die Kerker hinunter schritt, ging er noch einmal gedanklich den Plan für die heutige Klasse durch. Er wollte mit den Schülern noch ein letztes Mal das Verwirrungselixier brauen, da die meisten bis auf Granger und Malfoy in der Prüfung mehr als nur versagt hatten. In Gedanken ging er noch einmal die Liste der Zutaten durch. Als er vor der Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmerstand, sagte seine innere Uhr ihm, dass er 15 Minuten zu spät war.  
  
Er stürmte in seiner altbekannten Art durch die Tür ins Klassenzimmer. Als er am Pult ankam und sich der Klasse zuwendete, bemerkte er, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Potter und Weasley sahen ihn entgeistert an, Granger prüfte alle fünf Sekunden die Uhrzeit und sah ihn nicht weniger komisch an und von Draco Malfoy bekam er besorgte Blick zugeworfen die ihn 'fast' ängstigten.  
  
Er räusperte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Blicke wanderten durch den Raum und er versuchte die irritierten Blicke seiner Schüler mit seinem berühmten Augenfunkeln zu kontern.  
  
"Wir werden uns heute noch einmal dem Verwirrungselixier zuwenden." Die Klasse stöhnte laut auf, Severus war der einzige Lehrer, der sie in der letzten Stunde vor den Sommerferien arbeiten ließ. Severus zog ein leichtes Grinsen. "An die Arbeit! Ich hoffe sie werden noch wissen wie es geht." Die Klasse wand sich ihren Kesseln und Büchern zu, während Severus wie üblich zwischen ihnen herging und ihre Arbeiten prüfte.  
  
Wie üblich bemängelte er Longbottoms Arbeit, zog Griffindor noch ein paar Punkte ab, verteilte einige an seine Slytherins, lobte Malfoys Elixier, bis er schließlich zu Potter und Weasley kam. Potter und Weasley hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt und anstatt die Wurzeln klein zuschneiden redeten sie im Flüsterton.  
  
"Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Prof. Lupin gegangen ist." Flüsterte Weasley Potter zu, der bejahend nickte. "Er war der beste DADA Lehrer den wir je hatten. Ich werde ihn vermissen. Noch nicht mal ich hätte geglaubt das Snape so tief sinken kann." Als er seinen Name hörte wurde Severus hellhörig.  
  
"Ich weiß. Prof. Lupin so einfach zu hintergehen ist typisch Slytherin. Soweit ich von Hagrid gehört habe, hat er es Malfoy direkt am Frühstückstisch gesteckt." Severus Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und eine Woge von Schuld durchflutete ihn. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben das Prof. Lupin Snape in Schutz genommen hat. ich glaube er war etwas verwirrt."  
  
"Das hat er echt gemacht.?" fragte Weasley erstaunt und köpfte mit seinem Messer eine Raupe. "Is nicht wahr!? Wie konnte er Snape nur verteidigen, wo er doch Schuld war das er gehen musste?" Potter zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. Severus Augen hatten sich geweitet und seine Hände umklammerten krampfhaft die Ränder seines Umhangs.  
  
"Remus hat dich vor Potter in Schutz genommen." Severus versuchte sein Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. "Vielleicht hat er ja doch nicht gelogen." Er musste seine Zweifel beseitigen.  
  
Als Severus an Potter und Weasley vorbei, in Richtung seines Büros stürmte, fielen den beiden vor Schreck ihre Messer aus der Hand. Sie drehten sich nach Severus um, jeder von ihnen eine passende Ausrede parat, doch da hörte man auch schon Severus' Bürotür zuschlagen.  
  
Alle in der Klasse tauschte komische Blicke, doch das Geflüster hatte keine Chance zu beginnen, denn keine zehn Sekunden später kam Severus auch wieder aus der Tür heraus, seinen Ausgehumhang über die Schultern geworfen, den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand. Es schien, als durchquerte er mit weniger als fünf Schritten den Raum, ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete die Tür, die hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.  
  
Alle starrten auf die Tür, keiner wagte es auch nur einen Ton zu sagen. Mehrere Münder standen offen. Plötzlich wurde die Tür noch einmal geöffnet und Severus tauchte im Türrahmen auf. Er warf einen Blick in die Runden der gaffenden Schüler und sagte knapp:  
  
"Die Klasse ist entlassen!" Und schon war er wieder verschwunden.  
  
Die Blicke der Schüler waren immer noch starr auf die Tür gerichtet. Die kleine Schülerschar umringte die Tür, als wäre sie eine Attraktion. Harry fühlte, dass jemand an dem Ärmel seines Umhangs zog. "Potter. hast du das auch gerade gesehen?" Malfoys Stimme klang zweifelnd.  
  
"Ich ähm. ja, ich glaube schon, Malfoy."  
  
*****  
  
Szene neun  
  
Severus stand schon auf Gleis 9¾ als der Hogwartexpress am Bahnhof Kingskross ankam. Ein letztes lautes Pfeifen war zu hören, als der Zug zu stehen kam. Severus sucht mit hektischen Blicken das Gleis nach Remus ab. Es stiegen nur ein paar Hexen und Zauberer aus, die meisten davon kannte Severus vom Sehen auf dem Dorf Hogsmeade. Doch nirgendwo konnte er Remus entdecken. Er begann etwas panisch zu werden.  
  
Plötzlich konnte er die Gestalt von Remus am anderen Ende des Bahngleises erkennen. Er stürmte auf ihn zu.  
  
Remus ließ sich gerade auf seinen Koffer sinken, als Severus ihn erreichte. Als die schwarze Gestalt von ihm stand blickte er auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Er richtete sich auf, den Blick immer noch auf Severus gerichtet.  
  
"Aparier in den Tropfenden Kessel!" sagte Severus während er einem Gepäckträger winkte, den er entdeckt hatte.  
  
"Was???" Remus stotterte. Sein Gesicht hatte einen ungläubigen Ausdruck angenommen. Der Gepäckträger trat neben Severus und schenkte des Beiden ein schiefes Lächeln.  
  
"Sie wünschen, Sir?" fragte er mit einem starken irischen Akzent.  
  
"Sorgen sie dafür, dass das Gepäck dieses Herrn, " er deutete mit einer Geste auf Remus, "so schnell wie möglich in den Tropfenden Kessel gebracht wird." Der Mann nickte und begann Remus Gepäck auf einen Gepäckwagen aufzuladen.  
  
"Ich. was soll. Severus, ich." Severus schüttelte den Kopf, während Remus immer noch stotterte. Er drehte sich immer abwechselnd zu Severus und zu dem Gepäckträger.  
  
"Aparier in den tropfenden Kessel! Ich hab nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit." Mit diesen Worten desaparierte Severus vom Gleis 9¾ und aus Remus' Blick.  
  
*****  
  
Szene zehn  
  
Remus aparierte neben Severus auf dem Hof zwischen dem tropfenden Kessel und der Winkelgasse. Sobald er aufgetaucht war, zog Severus ihn hinter sich in das Lokal. Sie schlängelten sich durch die Tischreihen hin zu einer Treppe die nach oben führte. Severus schubst Remus dir Treppe hinauf. Erst vor der Zimmertür mit der Nummer 13 standen machten sie halt. Severus öffnete sie und ließ Remus den Vortritt.  
  
Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, hörte er Remus Stimme die in aufgeregten Ton mit ihm sprach:  
  
"Wie bist du hier her gekommen?"  
  
"Ich bin mit einem der Schulbesen nach Hogsmeade geflogen, bin von den Drei Besen aus mit Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel gekommen und bin dann von hier aus zu Gleis 9¾ apariert." Antwortete Severus sachlich.  
  
"Und Warum? Ich will jetzt wissen was das alles soll, Severus. Und ich will es sofort wissen!" Man merkte, dass Remus mit jedem seiner Worte wütender wurde. Severus blieb ganz ruhig. Er blickte Remus ernst in die Augen und zog dann ganz langsam ein Stück Pergament aus seinem Umhang. Er entfaltete es, ging ein paar Schritt auf Remus zu und reichte es ihm. Remus riss es ihm förmlich aus der Hand.  
  
"Darüber will ich mit dir reden!" sagten Severus ruhig.  
  
Remus Wut wich sofort, als er das Pergament in seiner Hand wieder erkannte. Er machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und setzte sich aufs Bett. Seine Hand umklammert hilflos das Pergament. Ganz langsam sah Remus ihn an.  
  
"Wie hast du das gefunden?" fragte Remus und hob das Pergament. Seine Stimme hatte einen ängstlichen Unterton.  
  
"Zufall." Sagte Severus knapp. Remus senkte seinen Kopf und blickte wieder den Brief auf seinem Schoß an. "Ich will wissen ob du das ernst meinst was du da geschrieben hast."  
  
Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille in dem Zimmer, unangenehme Stille.  
  
"Es stimmt." sagte Remus leise.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich meine, alles was hier geschrieben steht habe ich ernst gemeint." Severus fühlte wie ein warmes Gefühl sich in ihm ausbreitete, doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte fuhr Remus fort. "Ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht kränken. Du solltest ihn nie bekommen. Es war ein dumme Idee den Brief zu schreiben. ich war nur. ich wusste keinen anderen Weg. aber ich hatte eingesehen, dass es Falsch war. ich wollte dich nicht belästigen. ich."  
  
Remus brach ab, als er bemerkte das Severus genau vor ihm stand. Er hob seinen Kopf um in seine schwarzen Augen zu blicken. Severus Gesicht war entspannt. Sie blickten sich einige Zeit wortlos an, bevor Severus sich vor Remus kniet und den Brief in seine Hand nahm. Seine Augen immer noch auf Remus gerichtet.  
  
"Ich frage dich noch einmal: Ist das was hier steht die Wahrheit?" Die Frage war eindringlich und fordernd gestellt.  
  
Remus nickte mit dem Kopf. Sein Gesicht sah unendlich traurig aus.  
  
"Alles was da steht ist die Wahrheit. Ich habe jedes einzelne Wort so gemeint wie ich es geschrieben habe!" Remus schloss die Augen.  
  
Severus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Remus saß vor ihm. Er kannte nun die Wahrheit und die Entscheidung lag bei ihm. Sein Herz schlug schnell.  
  
"Willst du sie überhaupt?" Fragte Severus leise. Remus blickte ihn an. Es sah aus, als versuchte er seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
  
"Was?" fragte er irritiert.  
  
"Willst du überhaupt eine Beziehung mit mir. einem Ex-Todesser, einem kaltherzigen Mann, der dich jetzt auch noch deine Arbeit gekostet hat?"  
  
Als Severus Remus in die Augen blickte, sah er wie die Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Remus hob seine Hand. Er zuckte kurz zurück bevor er Severus' Gesicht berührte, als hätte er Angst er wäre nur eine Erscheinung.  
  
"Ist das ein Traum?" flüsterte Remus.  
  
"Nein. Möchtest du etwa, dass es einer ist?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein." Severus Arme empfingen Remus, als dieser sich zu Boden gleiten ließ. Ihre Lippen fanden zueinander, in einem Kuss, der so zärtlich war, dass beide Angst hatten, ihn sich nur eingebildet zu haben.  
  
"Bitte verlass mich nicht." flüsterte Remus, als ihre Lippen sich voneinander lösten. Severus verstärkte die Umarmung und zog Remus noch enger an sich.  
  
"Nein, das werde ich sicher nicht tun."  
  
Der Mond schien durch das Fenster und warf die langen Schatten von Körpern an die Wand. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu leidenschaftlich Küssen, ihre Köper vereinigten sich zu einer Einheit, sie flüsterten und stöhnten den Namen ihres Geliebten, ihre Herzen schlugen im selbst Rhythmus und ihre Blicke in Liebe getränkt.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit des Alleinseins hatten die Seelen dieser vom Schicksal gezeichneten Männer wieder zueinander gefunden. Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlten die Beiden sich Vollständig, Begehrt und Geliebt, in einer Welt in der sie bisher fast nur gelitten hatten.  
  
In ihrer Umarmung waren sie sicher. Niemand würde sie mehr trennen. Und als sie nach einer langen Liebesnacht endlich Schlaf in den Armen des anderen fanden, schliefen sie ruhig und friedlich in der Gewissheit, dass der Traum nach dem Aufwachen weitergehen würde.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Sev."  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Remy."  
  
*****  
  
ENDE 


End file.
